codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divergence Point Knightmare Frames
The Knightmare Frame are humaniod fighting machines developed at first by the Holy Britannian Empire, and then later by other countries, the unit is first deployed during the Britannian Invasion of Japan. During this Invasion the Knightmare Frame proves itself to be far superior then any other fighting machine at the time, with it easily able to out maneuver and out fight Japanese tanks. After the Invasion, the Knightmare Frame becomes the main fighting unit of the Britannian Military basically replacing the now obsolete main battle tanks of their forces. Over time the Knightmare Frame has advanced to become the main weapon of several different nations. Overview (Paraphrased from the Code Geass Wiki Knightmare Frame Article) Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Its centerpiece is a Sakuradite device called the Core Luminous, wherein a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance, apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. The drive is recharged through a Sakuradite energy filler. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high ratio to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in 2017, Float Systems, devices which allow Knighmares to fly, are introduced, and by 2018 also fall into common use. History (Paraphrased from the Code Geass Wiki Knightmare Frame Article) The creation of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided in nine Ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system. 'First Age: Infancy' The beginnings of the Knightmare Frame came from the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. Limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the 'walking cockpits' provided the base form for their successors. 'Second Age: Turning Point' Several years later, the creation of several common Knightmare Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Knightmare Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to a Britannian Army Special Division, the 'Special Dispatch Guidance System Division', while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the Army but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name 'Knightmare Frame'. 'Third Age: Archetype' With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it a into resource as important as fossil fuels in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype, manufactured and designed by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Marianne quickly became famous and was granted knighthood, before eventually getting married to the Britannian Emperor. However, the company suffered great loss when Marianne was assassinated. The Ashford Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth on the Empress' death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Ashford Foundation in check. 'Fourth Age: Implementation' The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion of 2010 A.T.B. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knight Police for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames. 'Fifth Age: Evolution' Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames. The RPI-13 Sutherland is the result of this. The Sutherland features improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-Knightmare weapon. The Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own Knightmare Frames. 'Sixth Age and Seventh: Missing and Continuation' The sixth age features almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation". The creation of the Seventh Generation Lancelot marked the first significant innovation. Sakuradite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive, but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the Lancelot to effectively employ the MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, Sakuradite is also used in the VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. This kind of rapid development completely defies the notion of general purpose and mass production units, resulting in the Lancelot being a unique machine. The first mass-production seventh generation frame is the Vincent, which bears many similarities in design to the Lancelot. However, it lacks many of the Lancelot's experimental technologies, such as the Blaze Luminous and Harken Boosters. 'Seventh Age II (Generation 7.5): ' This 'age' contiunes the older Seventh Generation Knightmare Prototypes and basically envovles them into one-of-kind custom machines built for the use of a single pilot. This includes the various machines built for the Britannian Knights of the Rounds and the Black Knight founder Zero. This also means that these machines are not ever going to be used as basis for Mass Production Models, and remain as One-Of-Kind Models. 'Eighth Age: Distribution' After the massive development of the various Sixth and Seventh Generation Prototypes, both the Empire and the Order of the Black Knights would develop the so-called Eighth-Age of Knightmares which sees the production of brand new mass produced models for the common usage. These models usaully have scaled-back tech that had been introduced in the various older Prototypes. The Eighth Age Knightmares also sport a small limited amount of Sakuradite laced through its frame, something first pioneered by the Britannian Seventh Generation Knightmare Lancelot. During both the brief Black War, and the Third Great War the Knightmares of the Eighth Age would become the main Knightmare of choice for both the Empire and the new United Federation of Nations. 'Ninth Age: Aspirations' The Ninth Age sees the introduction of the Energy Wing, a Float System giving unrivaled agility and allowing for blinding speeds; but being highly difficult to control. Only two Ninth Age Knightmares are known: the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Currently there no plans to further production or research on Ninth Generation Knightmares. Complete Knightmare Listing 'United Federation of Nations - Order of the Black Knights' *Type-04 Zangetsu *Type-05 Akatsuki *Type-05S Akatsuki Command Type *Type-08 Tachi (Black Knight Spec-Ops Type) *Type-98 Shadow (UFN Type) *TQ-19 Gun-Ru (UFN Type) 'Holy Britannian Empire' *RPI-13 Sutherland **RPI-13S Sutherland Sniper **RPI-14 Sutherland II **LE-E108 Knightpolice II *RPI-V4L Gareth *RPI-212A Vincent Command Type *RPI-212B Vincent Ward *RMI-U14 Portman II *RMI-U18 Mariner **RMI-U18S Mariner Commando *Z-01/D Lancelot Conquista *Z-01/F Lancelot Frontier *Z-01Z Lancelot Albion *RZA-1B2 Bors *RZA-2E2 Ector *RZA-3F9 Tristan 'United Emirate of Orb (Orb Union) - Orb Armed Forces/Black Guard' *M4 Black Burai **M4T Black Burai Trainer *M8S Tachi (Black Guard Type) *M9A Katana **M9E Katana Recon Type **M9H Katana Heavy Weapons Type **M9S Katana Ace Type **M9G Katana Royal Guard Type **M9U Sea Katana *MX6B Halberd II *MX7 Arbalest *Type-02F1Z Guren SEITEN Eight Elements Type 'Other - Peacemark/Terrorist Groups/Civilians/Neutral Factions ' *Type-01 Guren Mark-I **Type-01/C Byakuen **Type-01/A Guren Peacekeeper *RPI-10 Glasgow *RK-20 Savage *RPW-01 Springburn *AF-W8 Laborer *MR-1 Loaderarm *MBF-01 Astray